


Warmth for the Fatigued Heart

by Charizarrdo



Series: Calming Minds and Raging Heartbeats [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Eye Contact, Facials, Kinda..., Love, M/M, Messy, Porn with Feelings, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charizarrdo/pseuds/Charizarrdo
Summary: As stress was building up and quality time became a luxury they could not afford anymore, the feeling of lonesomeness was eating at Marco. He felt like an empty husk, made to work, day in and out. But love remained a faraway thing he simply forgot about.Luckily there was someone else who looked out for him. Someone else that was more than ready to show his undying love and rekindle the bond they share.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Calming Minds and Raging Heartbeats [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043148
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	Warmth for the Fatigued Heart

His day sucked beyond comparison. Not only did he had to leave before dawn, he returned well after dusk, when the streetlights were already lit and the sky turned dark. Today he had yet to feel the warmth of the sun on his face, only receiving the minor gratitude of the rays that radiated through the windows at the meeting room, in what felt like, a heavily burning sensation on his entire right side. And the rest of his tiresome day was spent in the graceful company of fluorescent lights and whatnot other artificial lightning.

Then, when he so stupidly thought things could not get worse, some manic almost drove into him at the traffic lights. Cussing and grumbling under his breath, he made a safe and unshattered return to the modest place he calls his home.

The mere sight of the soft burning lights easing his whirlwind of emotions, only the thought of his lover in mind to quell whatever lonesome feeling he felt before.

Yet, nothing could ever prepare him for the hurricane that is Ace. Unpredictable and devastating, his specialty, and as always; more than eager to prove that point.

Marco, relishing in the drawn-out sigh that slipped past his lips as his weary body merged with the cushioned couch, had no chance to defend himself when Ace walked up to him. His smile had been soft, carrying the small hints that indicated worry, but the freckled man was quick to disguise those under a breathtaking smile. But his façade broke the moment he kneeled down, using the sprawled out position in his favor as Ace slid in close.

Inciting eyes that hold the shiniest of silver drawn all of Marco’s attention. His mind numb from the endless paperwork he buried himself in today, too tired to question the sudden shift in the air as his focus is on the freckled face before him. He saw all the minuscule details; the soft flutter of lashes that shade the silver he was steadily drowning in, the rugged features that made his freckles look more adorable, and the smooth curvature in his lips as he gazed back at Marco. 

His eyes were lost in a trance that consisted of nothing but Ace, admiring the man before him as his hand reached out to caress the soft skin. An anchor to let him know this was all real. That is was Ace who leaned into his touch, who encouraged him to trace the sharp line of his cheekbones, to trace the invisible line over his cheek to the bridge of his nose.

Ace obliged, allowing Marco to trace the shapes of his face with a look unparalleled to the sultry air surrounding them. Because he knew; he knew how badly Marco needed this touch, he knew of Marco’s insecurities, that he needed confirm who was in front of him—because if he didn’t, then he would only question himself. 

And Marco had been lost, his mind drifting in the pools of mercury that shone with so many emotions he couldn’t differentiate between them. Adoration, love, hope, lust and yearning all mixed together in eyes that gaze back at him. Nothing else mattered; not in this moment. In which he could hold the person that means the world to him this close, and feel alive despite being entirely empty and drained on the inside.

His fingers grazed the skin with in a careful, almost fragile, caress. Tracing the constellations he could find between the man’s freckles; Marco allowed his burning eyes to rest for a moment. Gradually he felt a pull, beckoning him into a peaceful slumber. His mind drifting and unaware, only registering a touch so pleasant, it felt like a thousand hands descended upon him in a heavenly massage.

The tranquility of euphoria, perfectly blending with soft breathing and synchronized heartbeats, was broken by a shrill sound. 

His eyes opened to be met with the soft orange hues that light up the room, only now acknowledging the lack of light that is only supported by candles. Blue orbs trail around the room, searching for the cause of his disturbance when his eyes lock with silver orbs that carried a hint of mischief.

It took him a moment to understand what was going on before the sudden chill ran up his spine. Bare chested he sat on the couch, his pants and underwear having magically slipped down to pool around his ankles while the freckled male sat innocently between the bare legs.

“It’s been a while,” Ace explained far too casually, and for Marco; far too addicting with a tone that conveyed a hunger he could barely contain, hearing it drip from his lips. Marco swallowed, hard.

Tanned hands slid over his thighs, massaging the skin with a pursuit to reach higher. Marco should perhaps felt a little ashamed at the half-mast that rose from such a simple touch, but he couldn’t bring himself to care about such inferior things right now.

Ace leaned in, his hands going straight for the prize that was rapidly growing to life. Warm fingers slid of the heated skin, enveloping the appendage with a tenderness that stood in stark contrast to the dark intentions that swirled in the raven-haired man’s eyes.

“And it looked like you could need it.” 

Warm breath ghosted over his member with Ace’s exaggerated exhale, whispering the words with a wicked grin. There was a shameful mewl that left the man’s lips, as his tongue eagerly lapped over the flushed head. 

And Marco, he was speechless; breathless and startled. Unable to phantom the scene before his very eyes as Ace went down on him with a blazing passion in his eyes. A gaze filled with unconditional love was all he could manage as he watched the man before him.

“Please,” he whispered, the only words he could peel from his lips as his mouth went dry, “thank you.”

The light shifted in the younger man’s eyes, and with that, they told Marco all he needed to know. He was not the only one craving for this level of intimacy, Ace had a want equal to his. They are in desperate need for each other, and time had stood still for too long.

Ace needed no form of extra encouragement; his lips softly mouthed against the shaft, taking care to lavish every patch of skin with his devoted attention, using patience that Marco found almost alien in his lover. Unlike the usual teasing the younger would gladly practice, to do his absolute worst and make Marco weak to his knees so he would give in to his every call and beckons, this was soft and much more intimate. 

The starry, silver eyes never staggered from Marco’s face and the simple gesture had him losing the battle he didn’t know he was fighting. Swallowed by the sight before him, paddling through the stormy seas as his mind was stuck in a lag, Marco could feel his heart swell with every lingering gaze in the reflective pools of silver. 

And not just his heart. 

Ace made it a show to twirl his tongue around the flushed head, obscenely moistening it with his saliva that would make any man release on the spot. The sight indecent; improper; lewd even. Yet Ace was far from finished, Marco came to find out.

The soft appendage traveled over his length with a mission, the details lost to Marco as he could only allow the younger man access to every part he wanted to touch. Ace retreated his tongue with a grin so wicked, it left Marco shuddering on the spot, anxious to find out what games the other had planned for him.

Marco’s breath got lodged in his throat when a hand swapped the previous occupied spot around his length. The pressure faint, barely able to feel the smooth glide of warm fingers but just enough to leave him begging for more friction. His slacking hold, the lingering touch. All of the ministrations enough for Marco to follow the hand that is promising him more of that gratifying feeling. And all while Ace held on to his devilish grin as he amusingly watched Marco thrust into his hand. 

The return of the wet tongue was a surprise much welcomed by Marco, celebrated with a low whine that tumbled from his lips. 

Ace moved in turn with his hand, allowing his tongue to glide over the slicked head before rubbing the sensitive skin against his freckled cheek. The cycle kept repeating itself as Ace was more than eager to smear his face with both his and Marco’s mess. His tongue toying around with every single part that had Marco moaning or grunting, taking an extreme liking to his frenulum as Ace kept returning to the same spot that had Marco trembling. 

Yet those eyes, clouded by lust as love clung to the edges of bright silver, they never strayed for Marco’s face. 

Marco knew he wouldn’t last, not after that godforsaken period of draught they went through. When touch was limited to a soft press of lips or a lingering caress when walking past one another. Where they reserved their love for the warm cuddles underneath the duvet. But never anything more. Impossible with the mountains of work that pushed down on Marco and the overlapping schedules that would never allow him to see Ace.

A moan, low and drawn out, shuddered Marco to his core. Ace followed suit, enveloping his girth into a heat unimaginable and allowing his throat to vibrate thoroughly, to caress him on the waves that bounced off the sealed cavern and trapped him within. But his tongue never seized its movements, urgently it traced patterns along the veins on his shaft before releasing him with a wet smack. 

He is leaking, Marco could tell. There is absolutely nothing he could do against his own arousal, he can feel how turned on he is by the sultry gaze that took a particular interest in him, not mentioning the dirty deeds Ace was more that inclined to draw out from between his legs. How that slithering tongue had no qualms to find the small drops of pearlescent white that trailed down his shaft. How the flexing muscles hungerly dipped into that tiny slit, just to get that little bit more.

How sinful the moan sounded that reverberated from his skillful mouth.

Marco shuddered. His mind long forgotten how amazingly giving Ace could be, even when taking charge. His eyes would remain watchful of the tiniest of changes that break Marco’s façade, adapting with a sense of grace and leaving the blond in utter bliss. Marco always loved that side of Ace.

Warm fingers were unwilling to part with the object of their desire, resting impatiently at the base while softly kneading the skin, thumbing at the protruding veins with high interest. But Marco couldn’t focus on that, couldn’t even begin to phantom the idea of doing so as Ace’s lips closed around his bulbous head, caressing the heated skin with puffy and slicked lips. Allowing him to spread the proof of his enjoyment all over that pouty mouth before Ace darted his tongue out once more, licking his way down and effectively staining his freckled cheek with lines of translucent liquid, perfectly reflecting the warm tones of the candle-lit room.

“Are you enjoying yourself… sir.” Glistening lips curved up to reveal white teeth, barely covered by the plum flesh.

Time to form a response was taken from him as Ace closed his lips around his girth, deeply taking him in. Marco could feel the back of his lover’s throat and relished in the bliss that washed over him as Ace sucked just a little harder. His head bopped up and down while his tongue ran free, fervently it smoothed over every little vein in reach, before dipping into the slit once again and repeating his actions.

The fingers laid to rest at the base were drawn to life by Marco’s moans, eager to please as they plod over the soft skin of his balls. Alternating between gentle strokes or groping so sinfully hot, it left Marco to cry out. The blond was rendered useless in his spot on the couch, only able to spasm in place as moans escaped him freely.

“ _Ace,_ ” he warned, gasping for air.

Yet the freckled man took it as a challenge. Sliding in closer, his free hand was roughly gripping on Marco’s thigh. Ace didn’t let go, instead settling for a more brutal pace that had Marco quacking on the spot, barely hanging on. But then, the wet warmth that was snugly wrapped around his shaft had suddenly changed into a chill breeze, forcing Marco to open his eyes and assert the situation. 

It seemed he never should have closed his eyes however, because Ace looked absolutely _ravished_. His dark hair slightly tousled, which might have been Marco’s doing. That gorgeous freckled face bearing the still wet patches from Ace’s messy blowjob. His lips, full and rosy, bruised from the extensive sucking. And best of all; half-lidden eyes that once again look at nothing but Marco as he cheekily blows chilling air onto his flushed member.

Marco shuddered, feeling himself come undone by the gentle ministrations. He reached out his hand, softly cupping his lover’s cheek and feeling a smile start to blossom when Ace leaned into the touch. The impending pools of silver might be clouded by lust, yet Marco saw nothing but pure love.

Whatever brief moment of affection they might have had, was ruined shortly after. Ace pushed Marco’s hand away while enveloping the girth before him into his mouth. He gazed upward, watching; leering; teasing. And Marco could feel the urge start to burn. The previous well-controlled knots had gradually started to slip and were beginning to drop into that everlasting feeling of orgasmic joy.

He whined, loud and near sobbing because he was _so close_ , as the menace before him released his member. Ace chuckled, smug as ever as his eyes remained glued on Marco. A tanned hand wrapped around his shaft, stroking with the same passion that lit up in his eyes. The other hand lazily drew circles on his balls, kneading the subtle skin in delicious ways.

“Whenever you’re ready, sir.” Ace’s voice dipped low, completely catching Marco off-guard.

He wanted to understand, to try and fit the missing pieces together and see things for what they were. But he took too long, it seemed, as Ace already brought him over the edge before Marco could comprehend what was going on.

In the back of his mind it made sense; Ace leaning in, eagerly hovering over his groin with that greedy smirk, his tongue out and mouth opened wide, awaiting a treat. Yet Marco’s mind had been too preoccupied, too lost on the growing need of his own orgasm to see what the young man was doing.

But boy, was it a show.

Through lidded eyes Marco watched as his cum hit the freckled face, a long shot from the awaiting mouth and greedy tongue. Once beautifully flushed skin littered with freckled, now turned into a scene straight from a porno. The streaks of white trickled down the curves of Ace’s face while the young man’s tongue gladly licked at everything within its reach.

“I suppose I should thank you for my meal, don’t I?” Ace leaned in, his warm breath ghosting over the spent member in his hand. “ _Sir~_ ”

Marco felt his heart stutter in his chest. It always would, almost unable not to when Ace would refer to him in that sense. From the first moment his young lover called him sir in bed, till now; Marco’s heart would never be ready for it. And Ace was all too pleased if that over-satisfied look was anything to go by.

He reached out his hand, softly caressing his thumb over the messy scene painted on the freckled face he loves so much. “You’re a mess,” Marco stated, not bothering to hide his own amusement at the innocent puppy eyes he received in return.

“But I’m your mess,” Ace grinned up at him.

He didn’t protest as Marco pulled him up, instead seeing it as a new challenge as he plopped down on the blonde’s lap, happy to share an intertwined kiss with all his might. Marco could taste himself on Ace’s tongue, even his lips, and he was pretty sure his own cum was gradually smearing over his face. And Marco couldn’t care, wouldn’t mind a bit of a mess since that only meant they should have a more _thorough_ shower to clean up.

“That, you are.”

Work could wait. Marco is more than happy to give his lover all the attention he needed. They would have to understand.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just here, vibing with all these cute 'n smutty ideas 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think of it!! :3


End file.
